Mars and the Sandwich Accident
by Princess Peachella
Summary: Mars gets into an accident, leading to a trip to Pastoria. ConjunctionShipping!


Hey y'all! I'm back, and no, not with an update of my other stories… (Sorry about that, writer's block on those ideas…) Anywhoo, here's a story requested by my sis, Veronica, who happens to be a big ConjunctionShipping fan like me :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Five. Four. Three. Two. One.<p>

BOOM.

"Mars! What on earth did you just do?" Jupiter angrily but carefully stepped inside the kitchen, waving clouds of smoke as she entered. "This is worse than my Skuntank's Poison Gas!"

"I'm sorry! It's just that, *coughcough* I was trying to make a *coughcough* sandwich." Mars replied over the puffy smoke. "Jupiter! Help me will you? I can't seem to get out of the-oof!" Mars fell down on something. "Jupiter! I fell down on a chair!"

"No, you fell on me, you ninny!" Jupiter yelled from beneath Mars. Mars then quickly got off Jupiter. "Come on, wait till Saturn hears about this." Jupiter grabbed Mars' hand and led her into the hallway, which was 100% smoke free.

"Mars, what do you think you were doing in there?" Jupiter scolded. Tears filled Mars' eyes.

"I-I-I was trying to make a sandwich! I'm sorry!" Mars then began crying.

"What kind of sandwich uses the microwave?"

"The peanut butter was all *sniff* hard, so I thought if I*sniff* heated it, it would melt."

"Ugh…Saturn!" Jupiter yells. "Mars did something ridiculous again!" Saturn then came running down the stairs, to see a puffy-eyed Mars and an annoyed Jupiter.

"What did she do this time?" Saturn sighed.

"She put a jar of peanut butter in the microwave!" Jupiter says, still annoyed. Then Saturn laughs.

"What are you laughing at? This isn't funny!" Jupiter's face had turn as red as Mars' hair.

"It's just that, who would be so dumb as to put peanut butter in a microwave?" Saturn continues laughing.

"You're so mean! Both of you!" Mars said, running away.

"Mars! Get back here! It's okay!" Saturn stops laughing and calls after Mars, who ran to her room.

"No!" Mars yells and slams the door to her room.

"Well, I better clean the kitchen…Saturn, I think you better go after her…" Jupiter says, grabbing the fire extinguisher and a mask, heading inside the smoky kitchen. Saturn on the other hand, followed Jupiter's advice and ran up the stairs to Mars' room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Mars…<p>

Mars' POV

*sniff* They're just so mean to me…I think I should leave. I don't want them to tease me anymore. They think I'm always so stupid, but I'm not! I should go to Cyrus maybe, or back home! Maybe even underwater! I'm sure the underwater Pokemon would welcome me just fine! I quickly got my swimsuit from my closet and changed inside the bathroom. Afterwards, I put on a coat, and resumed packing my things.

Knock. Knock.

Not answering. I finished packing, suddenly another knock raps on the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"No!" I say, hoping that the person would stop knocking.

"Mars! It's me, Saturn. Please, let me in. I need to talk to you." A voice from the other side of the door says. I don't care even if it's Saturn. I'm leaving. I jumped out the window. (Even if I was on the second floor, I don't care!) I called out my Golbat.

"Golbat! Take me to Pastoria!" My Golbat obediently cries. I make sure I have everything I have. Suitcase? Check. Swimsuit? Check. No mean people? Check. But…

* * *

><p>Saturn's POV<p>

I burst in Mars' room, only to find her missing. Just then, I find a flying Golbat outside Mars' window. I look out and see Mars commanding Golbat to take her to Pastoria. With a damn heavy suitcase. Seriously? Is she that dumb?

I, too, climb out her window ( And yes, it's on the second floor.) and luckily land on a soft bush.

"Mars!" I yell, making Mars notice me.

"Saturn! It's too late! I'm going to Pastoria to be with the water Pokemon!" Mars answers. What? She's seriously going to live with the water Pokemon? I then realized it was true when I say what she was wearing under the coat. A swimsuit.

"Mars! You can't be serious!"

"This is exactly why I'm leaving! No one ever takes me seriously! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now! Goodbye Saturn! Tell Cyrus I resign!" Mars seriously took off.

* * *

><p>Back with Jupiter…<p>

Hah! Those two are just what you'd see in a soap opera. I finally finished defogging the kitchen. I decided to join Saturn outside, who was currently about to break into tears.

"Saturn! Why don't you go after her?" I suggest.

"It would be no use. She's just so stubborn." Saturn says. Wow. Negative much.

"You know, they say stubborn people are in love."

"Mars is in love?"

"Maybe…Could be…"

"But with who? A Luvdisc?"

"Hell no! You!"

"Wh-what? Me?"

"Yes you! Why do you think she performed that dramatic scene with you?"

"Uh, because she was going to run away and I had to stop her?"

"Who do you think she made that sandwich for?"

"Herself?"

"Saturn! She's allergic to peanut butter!"

"Oh right. For you then?"

"No! For you! Who else likes peanut butter in this house?"

"Um…my Golbat?"

"Well yeah, but aside from her, who else?"

"…Me."

"That's right. Now go after her, loverboy. Because I know you love her too."

"What? I don't!"

"Then explain all the pictures of Mars in the back of your closet."

"Well…uh…"

"Just go after her please, it'll make our lives easier! Hurry before she drowns herself in living with the water pokemon!"

And with that, I was able to convince him to fly to Pastoria and follow her.

* * *

><p>Saturn's POV<p>

Gosh. I never knew Mars loved me. [A/N: Thanks a lot Jupiter, you spoiled him!] Anyways, I arrived at the Seven Stars Restaurant. I walked down to the beach, only to find Mars playing with a Wingull.

"Mars!" I yell. Mars seems to have heard, and sees me. Then she dives underwater.

"Mars! Hey!" I run over to where she was, and she still won't go up.

"Oh well, I guess if you won't go up, I'll just stay here." Then I got an idea. "Mars, listen. I'm sorry. I don't mean to make fun of you all the time. It's just that, I like making fun of you. It's, well, fun. I doubt you liked that. Oh well. I'm sorry for that too. Anyways, Mars, the reason why I make fun of you all the time is because, I, kinda, sort of, have a crush on you. Which means, I think you're pretty and I like you very much. So there. I understand if you won't return my feelings, it's just I wanted to let you know before you live with your new friends."

Moments later, Mars rises. I knew my plan would work!

"Did you, uh, mean that?" Mars says, blushing.

"Yeah." I blush too.

"Well, I like you too, Saturn." I smile at her. Our faces move closer, and closer, and closer…then, we kiss.

"So Mars, will you come back?"

"Maybe…if my new friends will let me…" We both laugh. This girl is crazy. And that's why I love her.

* * *

><p>Well that's it folks. I know, it ain't that good. But this was my first ConjunctionShipping~ So please reivew~<p> 


End file.
